Soured Revenge
by Hutchydog413
Summary: Keith Lloyd Holton is a fairly regular Alliance kid, he gets top marks in his school exams, lives in a great human colony, and wants to be part of the Alliance Navy, but all that changes when the Geth invade his homeworld, and he sets out on a quest to stop the man responsible; Commander Shepard.


Soured Revenge.

1

'I'd like to say that growing up in the 'Golden Age' of humanity was easy, was beautiful, was fun, even. But I can't, because I grew up during the Reaper War.

Luckily for me, I grew up on Eden Prime, one of the most beautiful, serene places in the entire galaxy, and, an Earth colony to boot. My childhood was all that anyone could ever ask, I got straight A's at my school, I lived in the Capital, I got to visit exciting places like the moon, the mass relay, and even Ancient Prothean dig sites, which scattered the planet like rain drops from the past. I had everything a child could possibly dream of, not even my considerably large imagination could overwhelm this perfect home.

And then he came.

Commander Shepard.'

My story is one of sorrow, rage, and vengeance. A warning to all readers, this story will make you feel what I felt, see what I saw, love who I loved, and seek vengeance on those I swore vengeance on.

My story starts on a little agrarian world called Eden Prime. Eden Prime was the pinnacle of human colonization, the embodiment of a 'perfect world'. It had the perfect climate, beautiful scenery wherever the eye may roam, and lush, green fields as far as the eye could see. It was perfect.

The only foreseeable drawback, however, was that it resided in the Terminus Systems, an area of space that doesn't fall under Council control, and so is run by pirates, mercenaries and gangs of all shapes and sizes. But my race, that is the Human Race, decided to build a colony here anyway. And it worked. For over 50 years Eden Prime was the epitome of colonization. Over five million people lived here peacefully; farmers, traders, even the Alliance Marines stationed here were enthralled by our simple, peaceful existence. But that all changed in 2183.

We were in the battle for our very existence before we even knew it.

It was a regular Tuesday morning; farmers where going about their business, setting up stalls in the pristine streets of Constant, the best locations, those that lay in the warm sun rather than the shadow of the numerous sky-plex's that spotted the capital cities, were taken long before dawn, so most farmers chose to set up near the mono-rail platform, hoping to sell their fresh coffee and fruits to the incoming day shifts. The Power company workers from the solar plant, accompanied by the Researchers and Miners from the nearest Prothean ruin, and the new shift of Alliance marines, those who protected the colony, albeit grumpily as nothing ever happened here, arrived on this train for the new day. They happily spent their credits on the fresh coffee and fruits, and set off for their destinations. The Night shift power plant workers, and the Alliance Marines unlucky enough to have picked the proverbial 'short-straw' in this week's shift lot, where to be departing on the very same train, so the platform, and indeed the entire city was bustling with activity on this warm, sunny day. It was a little cloudy, and it might have even rained later on, indeed our hero himself, Keith Lloyd Holton, felt as if today would be another day on the normal side.

We've talked about how, where and what it was like growing up here, but not who. Keith Lloyd Holton, or Holt to his friends, was a smarter than average kid according to his teachers, but he never felt quite right doing anything other than fighting. He would participate in every and all sport, whether at school or in his free time, including modern Tai-Jujitsu and advanced combat for Alliance recruits, and still received straight B's, even the occasional B+ and rare A, depending on the subject. He excelled at math, numbers came to him as easily as fighting, it was simple. English, History and other writing/reading based subjects were harder for him, but not very much so. His favourite teacher, Mr WB Thomas, or Brownie, delighted in telling anyone who would listen that Keith Lloyd Holton would 'be one of the best and brightest minds in the galaxy when he [grew] up', and that he would 'achieve greatness for certain, as he was the smartest kid on the entire planet'. But Keith never wanted to be a scientist or an archaeologist or an engineer, he wanted to be an Alliance marine, he wanted to explore the galaxy on huge warships, and meet new people, human or alien. Sure he'd met the few Asari researchers, the occasional Turian or Salarian visiting friends or family, he'd even saw an Elcor waiting for the rail transport when he was 6, and it was the happiest day of his life, but he wanted to see them on their home-worlds, on their ships, in real life. Not in this fantasy world were nothing ever happened.

And so, as soon as he turned fourteen, he enrolled in the Alliance marines and began basic training. Because of his fighting, sporty background, he passed basic training in just under a year, the average being two, and was sent off to a 'specialty school'. Here, he was taught the highest levels of Alliance combat, and enlisted into the Biotics L2 Program. He got in. After another 6 months of being taught with the best and brightest, all of which were years older than him, he passed, and was sent back home.

He was now sent to his final year of the academy, in the capital, Constant. With his new found biotic abilities, and his advanced knowledge, he passed with the highest marks possible. During this final year, he was sent to patrols around the world, the moon, and even one lucky day when he was almost eighteen he got to be INSIDE an Alliance Frigate, the SSV Grenville, scheduled to be decommissioned after one last tour of duty, ending at Eden prime. It was beautiful, one hundred and thirty five Crew, six Main guns and a compliment of ten Triton Fighters, he even got to meet the Captain, 'Captain Knight, sir! I mean Ma'am! Sir!' he exclaimed in exasperation with a mix of pride as the Captain came into sight, having left the bridge to meet the Alliance patrol on the engineering deck for their final report to the Grenville.

'At ease, before you sprain something' she said, a wide smile on her face. She was a very warm and encouraging captain, if he thought so himself, and 'If [he] could have any assignment, [He'd] pick this one!' He stated so fast through the huge smile on his face, almost unintelligibly. 'Ah, don't worry about this ol' girl, there are bigger and better ships out there just waiting for recruits like you.' She replied, making him almost pass out from smiling so hard.

And now, we reach the true start of our story, that sunny Tuesday Morning.

The one where our Hero, Keith Lloyd Holton, truly had his mettle tested.

He had passed basic training a year early and with flying colours, he had passed the academy in the capital, Constant, a year early, too, again with flying colours. He has now reached the age of 21, and his first assignment was the only one he would ever hate. A year of boringness and emptying his gun only on the shooting range of his home-world, Eden prime.

But this Tuesday morning, the first of his crappy assignment, might just be his last.

He jumped off the train, not at all eager to start, to find the usual sights, the farmers, the Alliance marines, the researchers, the power plant workers. He headed off towards his towards his squad, led by Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, and reported for duty.

But this was no ordinary patrol, no ordinary day. This was the day the Geth came.

The Geth are a synthetic race who live on the fringes of the Terminus systems, inside the Perseus Veil. Over five hundred years ago the Quarians, a race of humanoid aliens, who now have to live in Bio-suits to survive even the most basic atmospheres, created the Geth, or 'Servants of the People' in their native tongue, as a basic Virtual Intelligence Network, or VI, to work in areas and do things that the Quarians themselves, couldn't. However, after more and more Geth were created, they inter-networked together and became smarter, learning as they went. Eventually, a Geth asked its Quarian Master, 'Does this unit have a soul?' This resulted in an outrage as most of the Quarians, bewildered and threatened by the prospect of an AI, or an Artificial Intelligence, an intelligence that can think solely by itself, for itself, decided to kill the Geth. Eventually, the Geth learned to defend themselves, and it resulted in the 'Morning War'. The Quarians were driven from their homes in the Perseus veil and forced to live in a Fleet of ships, now known as the Migrant Fleet. But this is not important, what is important, is that they were here, now.

We had just started our patrol when there came a dreadful, deafening noise, ringing inside our ears.

It wouldn't stop.

And then we looked up.

We could no longer see the sky, the ship was so massive. A Geth Dreadnought, bigger than even the largest ship in the entire galaxy, tenfold. It landed on the capital and sent legions of Geth to hunt down and kill the colonists. Immediately GC Williams ordered us into defensive positions, as we saw a number of Geth approaching. We took cover behind the numerous stalls, walls and apartments on either side of the street, waited until they were right in the middle, their only way through was back or forward, because the stalls cut them off from the sides of the road, and when they were not five metres from us, we opened fire and killed the squad. It took almost a whole thermal clip to take down a single Geth, because they had lots of shields, but once through it was fairly easy to kill them.

But we could not celebrate this victory, as more Geth were coming from the other both ends of the street. GC Williams thought that they must be here for the Prothean Relic, which had been unearthed in the dig-site only yesterday, and so we set off for the dig-site.

As soon as we got there, however, we saw that the scientists were dead, and the Relic; Missing. But before GC Williams could give us an order, we were ambushed and half the squad, killed. The screams were awful, and I thought the last thing I would ever see would be my new squad-mates, possible friends, brutally murdered in a flash of green light.

I didn't know what to do, so I took cover and I shot at everything that moved, until finally I thought that I had killed them all. I looked up to find everyone dead.

I didn't know what to do, I was confused, or maybe I just panicked. Either way, I headed for the research camps, looking to find and help survivors, or maybe just hide, I can't remember. I couldn't find anyone, and those Geth, who had not been seen beyond the Veil for nearly five hundred years, were coming.

But there was something worse at the research camp; dead human bodies, flesh and synthetics melded into one, like a twisted metal zombie from one of those old movies, and it was coming right towards me.

I ran and I ran further into the research camp, with the thing right behind me. I found a shelter and hid inside it, but it came still. My gun was almost out of ammo, but I knew I'd rather die fighting than lying down like some scared little kid. And so I opened the shutters on the shelter just enough to let its head into view, I stuck my gun into the hole, aimed as best I could for its head, and opened fire. Its head exploded, its body soon followed, spraying bits of organic and bits of synthetic corpse all around me, and around the shelter.

I left the shelter and looked around, there were dead researchers, dead things, and dead Geth everywhere. I figured if anything else came it would figure everything dead here, and move on.

So I hid in the shelter I found, and hoped they wouldn't see me. I waited for what felt like days, until I heard voices, Human voices, outside. I came out and was praised by the Scientists and farmers and workers, all looking to me for guidance. I suggested that, with the ship and all the Geth gone, we should head to the Capital and get help for the wounded, contact Alliance High Command, and rebuild.

I was awarded the Alliance Medal of Valour for my actions, and got to pick any assignment I wanted. I had no family on Eden prime, no one to care about, so I requested assignment to the closest Alliance ship, the Frigate SSV Normandy, which had been responsible for driving the Geth away. Apparently it was under command of some top Alliance Commander, Shepard, and was on a Top-Secret Mission.

'Not for recruits', they said, 'No matter their qualifying scores!' I was instead posted to the Agincourt, a highly advanced Frigate, now patrolling the terminus Systems colonies in an attempt to ward off any further Geth attacks. My life seemed perfect at that very moment, and so I settled into my new position.

I was just a lowly Private on this ship of 80, but I had a huge role. I had to not only keep my armour and rifle spotlessly clean, but I also had to scrub the Engineering sub-deck, clean the entire armoury, and help in the galley, all in my first week! It was truly an awesome experience feeling needed; being relied upon. I was the top recruit within a matter of weeks, I always did my duties to perfection, and well before they were expected to be completed, I always managed to save all of the civilians, and my squad-mates in our battle scenarios. I remember one battle scenario in my third month aboard, we had dropped onto a colony that was under attack from pirates. The Pirates were actually slave traders, selling humans to some weird aliens called the Collectors.

There were three groups of civilians, one to the left in some high-rise apartments, on in front of us in the streets, and one group to the right, in the sub-level. I had a full squad of soldiers, eleven other recruits, to command. The group to the right would by far be the easiest to rescue, it had five civilians, and we had the high ground, plus, it was guarded only by four Slavers. The group on the left, in the high-rise apartments, would be the hardest, as it served as the Slavers 'command centre', boasting the most elite guards, the leader of the Slavers, a Batarian named El'Korr, and had most of the hundred colonists under heavy guard. The group in front of us, on the street, would be mildly difficult, it had Sniper-support from the command centre, as well as ten guards, and fifteen civilians.

I figured we could rescue them all, with the right plan. My top priority was safeguarding the majority, in the command centre, so myself and five other marines, would head there. That left four to take out the street, and two to take out the sub-level. Half of my group were to sneak around to the back of the Apartments and create a diversion by firing at the slavers. As the slavers took cover, leaving their flank open, myself and the other two recruits would move in behind and kill them. The only problem would be getting up the elevator to the top of building afterwards, without walking into an ambush.

So, after my group had neutralized the five ground guards, I ordered my men into the elevator. Just before we hit the top, however, I ordered the street group to attack. Unless we were quick, they would be decimated by the snipers in the apartments. The street group had just started firing, and the snipers moving into position, when the elevator opened, and my group of six charged out.

The snipers were not prepared for an attack inside, and we took them prisoner easily. The Batarian leader, disgusted by the thought of capture, strapped a bomb to himself and stood right in the middle of the civilians, all eighty of them! The street group had easily trumped the slavers without their sniper support, and so freed the civilians and headed for the LZ. The sub-level group had gotten the drop on the slavers in the confusion, and captured them easily.

But we were about to lose eighty-percent of the colonists. I ordered my men to drop their weapons, and told the Batarian that he, and his men, were free to leave. His finger never left the bomb trigger the whole way out. My men busied themselves with releasing the colonists, but I had another agenda. The Slavers were heading straight for their ship, in open territory. The Batarian leader still had his bomb equipped, and exposed, as he sprinted towards freedom. I picked up a nearby sniper rifle, a 998 Widow if I was not mistaken, and set my sights for their leader. I saw a slaver in front of him, no doubt the pilot, and fired. The slavers ugly Vorcha head came clean off, and the rest stopped in their tracks. I saw the Batarian look straight at me, and I took my shot. The detonator, and his whole hand, was blown off. At that point three more Alliance squads, or 'reinforcements', had arrived, and took the Slavers into custody. Captain Griffin was beside himself. A Private, fresh out of the Academy, had saved all one-hundred colonists, and captured or killed the entire slaver force, plus their ship. Of course, it was only a simulated battle, but 'a perfect score had not been achieved since Captain Anderson had come out of the academy, over thirty years ago!' I was so proud, but 'Most of the thanks should go to my men, Sir!' I said, trying to hide my obvious pride. 'And modest, too!' replied the Captain, 'The Alliance needs more soldiers like you, private.' Three days later we had a ship-wide celebration, because I had been promoted to Corporal.

I was so happy, if only I had a family to go and celebrate with.

My parents died when the Geth came.

My cousins, my uncles and aunts, grandparents; all dead. I had no-one left to care about.

But I was still so happy, so proud of myself, and of Humanity.

Until I learned that the Council, and even commander Shepard, had done nothing about the Geth threat. I contacted High Command, pleading with them to do something about the lives lost, but all I got were the same repeated words: 'We're doing everything we can already", "Eden Prime has had a fleet of ships sent to it, carrying new materials to rebuild" and "A new, permanent Defence Force consisting of two-thousand marines', as if that was enough! The Geth needed to be stopped at the source, killed at their home in the Perseus Veil! Why couldn't they understand that?!

2

After two months of demanding, asking questions and downright grovelling to Command, they finally told me the location of Commander Shepard, so that I could speak and try to persuade him that what he did, and was doing, was wrong. This rogue Spectre, Saren, was unimportant, he needed to kill the Geth first, so that Saren had no army!

I met him on the Citadel, the centre of Government for the known Galaxy, and ambushed him in Chora's Den.

The Citadel was absolutely breathtaking. It was absolutely massive. Four long arms, each at least 150 kilometres wide, and full of so many different people! Human, Turian, Asari, Salarian, Elcor, Volus, Hannar! So many different people, it was amazing!

But I didn't have time to admire the sights, I had to find Commander Shepard. My source said he was looking for a Thug turned Information Broker in some lowlife bar called Chora's Den. I got off the transport and headed straight there.

Chora's Den was a lowly scum hole, filled with mercenaries, criminals and thugs. Some people even called it a 'bar'. It was pretty much the only place where everyone banned from the Presidium, and banished to the Wards, hung. Commander Shepard was supposedly here to 'persuade' the owner, and Black-Market criminal, to part with some information regarding a Quarian. Obviously he would give this Quarian up to the Geth, and I couldn't allow that. I realised I needed a weapon, and so I contacted Fist, the owner. He said he could hook me up with a Krogan who could get me weapons. I headed to the sub level of the Wards and talked with the Krogan.

The Krogan, a big, menacing looking merc with red armour and a mean looking shotgun, said the weapons he had were locked in storage, and that I had to distract the C-Sec (Citadel Security) guards so he could get them and give them to me. Obviously I was Naïve to think that's what the plan was, because as soon as I went near the guards they arrested and detained me for questioning. The interrogator, an Asari C-Sec officer, and her partner, a Lieutenant Bailey, probably the only human in C-Sec from what I could see, were playing 'Good cop Bad cop' with me. The Asari was the 'Bad Cop'.

'What were you doing at that supply depot, Corporal?' she demanded. It seemed to be the main theme.

'I was lost, I've never been on the Citadel before' was my response. I, obviously, was unwilling to admit that I was working for an illegal arms dealer, by honest mistake or not.

'You need to be more careful, kid, we were on the lookout for a Krogan Arms Dealer, he's been spotted multiple times scoping the depot out, and we thought he had sent you.' He explained.

'He did send me, but I thought it was a storage yard for weapons,' I said, playing my cars as though confused as to why the Krogan would lie. 'I was told to, uh, distract the guard…' then I played the innocent, albeit dumb kid, realising the truth. 'I figured it out, he was an Illegal Arms Dealer, and those were C-Sec weapons that he would steal then sell to me!' I shouted, supposedly proud of my new found realisation.

But they weren't fooled, they had me hooked up to a 'lie detector', or at least, the new equivalent in the 21st century. The seat I was in was tuned into my emotions, and the interrogators could tell I was lying.

'Lying won't do you any good, son. In fact, it'll probably make your situation worse.' Said Lieutenant Bailey in that parental tone, as though I was some dumb kid.

But my emotions got the best of me, as I saw Commander Shepard walk straight through the C-Sec customs office right outside, with the Quarian. I leapt from my chair, flattened the Asari with my Biotics, pushed Bailey out of the way, and sprinted after Shepard.

3

I was in a rage of biotic fury, I had surrounded myself with a shield and was charging head first through the C-Sec guards coming at me from all directions. But it was no good, by the time I finally escaped the C-Sec headquarters, Shepard was gone. I knew that his ship, the SSV Normandy SR-1, was docked in Bay 32, right above C-Sec headquarters. The only way to get there was through one of the longest elevators I had ever seen.

I made up my mind, right then and there, to stow aboard his ship. But how? I tried to talk with Fist, but he was dead, and Chora's Den was shut down, permanently. The Krogan merc had abandoned me to my fate and fled the station. I was alone. I was alone on this huge station full of hostile aliens, and not a human in site. I found the closest non C-Sec human I could, and he told me to get help from the Embassies.

I headed to the Presidium. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and coming from Eden Prime, that's saying something. As soon as I got off the transport there, I was confronted with a huge statue of a Krogan, some memorial for a war thousands of years ago, and a huge lake the size of a city! I must have looked like an idiot, standing there gaping, but I didn't care. I was frozen to the spot, taking in everything all at once. Some Hannar was preaching about the 'Enkindlers' over to my left, at some sort of commerce centre, and there were thousands of people everywhere, just going about their daily business; shopping, trading, working, not caring about their surroundings at all.

After about ten minutes of gaping, I left my spot and headed left, towards the Embassies, as the electric signpost indicated. I passed the Information terminal VI, but headed back.

I turned it on, and was greeted by Avina, the Virtual Intelligence Information Guide.

'Hello, welcome to Avina' she said, in her cheery, simulated voice. 'How can I help you?'

'I was looking for the human embassies' I replied.

'The Human embassies are located at the embassies on the upper presidium, right behind you. Ambassador Donnel Udina is the Human representative on the Citadel.'

'Thank you, how can I speak to him?'

'Ambassador Udina is very busy, but you may schedule an appointment with the desk clerk, at the Embassies office. Is there anything else?'

'No thank you.' I said, pleased to get answers from somebody.

'Thank you for using Avina.' she said in her cheery, simulated voice once more, and disappeared from the terminal.

I headed for the desk clerk at the office straight away, lucky there was no line.

'Hello there young man, how can I help you?' She said, pre-occupied with everything else at her large desk, I don't know how she even saw me. She was an Asari. They all looked the same to me, to be completely honest. I could see small differences, sure, but overall, they all looked the same to me, except for the occasional pink Asari Matriarch here and there. 'I bet we all look the same to Asari' I thought to myself.

'Yes, I was looking to schedule an appointment with Ambassador Udina?' I asked, hopeful.

'I have openings in around a month, when exactly would you like your appointment to be?'

A month. My heart lurched, I'd never get to Shepard in time. The Geth would have destroyed ten more colonies by then.

'I really need to speak to him now, it's urgent' I said, only just realising my appearance in the shiny, almost mirrored wall behind her. I was covered, head to foot, in blood and sweat. My armour was battered, my hair was a mess. No wonder everyone was steering clear of me. That explains the look on that guy I ran into earlier in the Wards.

The Asari simply said 'I'm afraid I don't have any openings until then.' Then she looked up, looked straight back down and said 'Actually I think he has an open spot now, someone just cancelled. Please, go right up the stairs to your right, and the first office on your right is his.' She was clearly panicked, but I didn't have time to reassure her. I had to get Shepard.

I ran up the stairs, turned right into the hallway and right again into the first office. Ambassador Udina fell out of his chair. 'Please, don't do anything rash that we might both regret.' He said, almost pleading with me. 'We can get you Shepard.'

4

'Where is he? I need to speak with him, desperately, it's about the Geth.' I said, out of breath from my ordeal, which was only beginning to set in now.

'He's on his way here, just sit tight' He said, still cowering behind his desk, as though I was about to kill him. I didn't have a gun like I'd wanted, but I think my appearance would get my point across.

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, he finally came. I grabbed Udina and put him in front of me, so that Shepard's friends couldn't shoot me straight away, and in they came. A Quarian, a Turian and Shepard himself.

'Let go of Udina and we can talk about this.' He said, lowering his gun.

His allies were circling behind me, I turned on my Biotics. 'Call back your friends or the Ambassador gets his.' I threatened, strangling him with my Biotics.

'Back off, Garrus, Tali.' He said as they lowered their weapons and returned to Shepard. 'Now, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?' He asked.

'You. What are you doing, going after Saren when the Geth are still a threat? You need to order the Alliance fleets to head into the Perseus Veil and kill them where they live, before they wipe out another colony. Then you can bring Saren in! Don't you understand? Without an army, he is nothing! Just another Turian!' I shouted, angered by his calmness. I don't know why I was so angry all of a sudden, I just was.

'Calm down and let the Ambassador go, and I'll tell you why I can't do that.' He said.

'You can tell me through him, I'm right here!'

'Fine. I can't go do that because we have no idea how many Geth lie beyond the Veil, for one. They have the biggest ship I have ever seen, and that is just one ship. What if they have hundreds of those ships? The Alliance would be crushed.' He explained, it was starting to make a little sense.

'What about Saren? Why is he important?' I asked, starting to loosen my grip.

'Saren is the leader of the Geth, but he is serving someone else, someone greater. The Reapers. They want to destroy all life. That's why I have to stop Saren, above all else. I heard you were on Eden Prime when it happened?' I nodded. 'Who did you serve under?'

'Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams was my first commanding officer, but the Geth killed her. They killed everyone.' I said, tears streaming down my face.

Udina was almost standing on his own.

'Ashley Williams, huh?' said the Turian, Garrus. 'You mean that chick that was with you when we first met, Shepard?'

'She's alive?' I screamed, dropping Udina completely, and releasing my Biotics. 'Where is she?' I pleaded, knowing the truth about the Geth was all I needed to hear, but my CO was alive? I had to see her to believe it.

'Yes, she is' He said, smiling, as he signalled the Quarian, Tali, to go and get her. We waited what felt likes ages in the tense silence, until she came through the door.

'Chief?' I asked, crying. I stood to attention and saluted.

'At ease, Private. God, you're a mess, what happened to you?'

'It's Corporal now, actually, Chief.'

I explained everything that had happened to me to them, and they simply sat there and listened.

'And then you came in, and I just, I couldn't believe it. Another survivor, how did you survive, Chief?'

'During the confusion, when we had killed the Geth, I ran for it, hoping someone survived. I was drawing out the remaining Geth so you guys could circle around and kill them, but you never came. Commander Shepard saved me.' She explained.

After over an hour of exchanging stories and explanations, I asked my last question. 'What should I do now? C-Sec are after me, a Krogan merc wants my head, and, and… I'm a mess, aren't I?' I said, looking down, and brushing off my clothes, a weak smile spreading across my face.

'I was thinking of talking to Bailey, getting you off. Then, you could go and do us proud, Corporal. We need people like you on our side.' Said Shepard, modestly.

It was over. I was so wrong. My hate for the Geth almost made me become one. I'm glad Shepard was there for me again. Otherwise, I'd be dead, or worse.

Hate Blinds. I told you I would make you feel what I felt, see what I saw, love who I loved, and seek vengeance on those I swore vengeance on.

So if you ever become like me in life, don't let your hate consume you.

It just makes it harder to recover.


End file.
